


【卜洋/灵岳】家教（大纲）

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 这篇不写了，因为不会写沙雕文学，当初脑袋一热突然挖坑，然后就有朋友脑袋一热突然跳坑，我把大纲整理出来了，要是有哪位朋友脑袋一热要接盘写的跟我说一哈就可以了。不接盘就大家一起乐一乐也阔以。
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, Ling Chao & Yue Yue





	【卜洋/灵岳】家教（大纲）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇不写了，因为不会写沙雕文学，当初脑袋一热突然挖坑，然后就有朋友脑袋一热突然跳坑，我把大纲整理出来了，要是有哪位朋友脑袋一热要接盘写的跟我说一哈就可以了。
> 
> 不接盘就大家一起乐一乐也阔以。

岳明辉是李振洋给李英超找的英语老师，因为李振洋实在是不想管自己亲弟了，每天揍也还是死皮。李振洋一想，干脆给小子找个家教老师管着吧，这样就能出去和卜凡约会了。他跟卜凡一说，俩人一拍即合：“你那个弟弟我天哪，反正咱俩是管不了。”

卜凡说自己有个朋友英国研究生留学回来的，教啥都行，你弟弟理科还好，让他俩切磋去吧。李振洋不相信，“我咋不知道你有个朋友留学生呢？他现在干啥呢？”卜凡说是跟他一起小一班搞说唱的，李振洋说他骗人，英国留学回来的工科男搞说唱？你把人领来我看看。

见了面李振洋问他一斤棉花一斤铁哪个重，岳明辉硬是给他吧啦了两个小时，李振洋非常称心，他心想，要不是我提前查过百度说一样重，今天非得也被岳明辉说服了。

上午见面下午就回家了，三个人一起回的。给李英超介绍完他俩就跑了，留下岳明辉和李英超俩。

李英超说岳老师你坐吧，我那傻哥也不给你倒杯水，然后就去厨房拿了两瓶雪碧来。李英超说，岳老师我哥找你来是不是因为他要跟凡哥约会，他不想管我了，凡哥就是跟着我哥的那个高个。岳明辉说我和凡子认识啊，你哥就是通过卜凡找到我的。李英超一听诶岳老师你是怎么认识凡哥的啊，岳明辉说他们俩是搞说唱认识的。

这下轮到李英超震惊了，他发出了和他哥一样的疑问，岳老师你逗我呢吧，你英国工科毕业怎么可能回来无偿搞说唱呢。岳明辉这一听来劲了，直接给他翻出来他参加中国鼠来宝第二季的海选视频了，李英超一看，卧槽这太帅了。岳明辉揍他，小孩儿说什么脏话。

李英超英语不好，岳明辉就给他讲题上辅导课，李英超多聪明一小孩儿，只要他想学就不可能有他不会的，岳明辉给他上的第一堂课他就知道自己问题出在哪儿了，但是他就是装不会，一边写一边嘟囔“好难哦又错了”，岳明辉就跟在后头教改错教知识点，一待就是一天，李英超从来没觉得暑假一天能过这么快过，每天跟岳明辉待在一起都嫌少。

岳明辉住西城区，每天给李英超上完课都很晚了，有一天给李英超检查作业结果睡着了，李英超看在眼里，心疼在心里。有一天李英超忍不住跟他哥说，哥要不让岳老师住家里来吧，这样我成绩提高的快。李振洋嘿一声，你小子倒是不见外，岳明辉住来了我上哪儿啊，跟你睡啊？你丢不丢... 谁跟你睡啊？你不会找凡哥睡觉去啊？ 李振洋觉得有理，立刻打包找卜凡同居去了。

卜凡说洋啊你也是心大，弟弟还未成年呢，你这个监护人就让他自己住了？李振洋回他，又不是他一个人看家，老岳不也去了吗。

卜凡躺他身边，叹了口气，我这不是怕出事儿吗。李振洋困的迷糊，出啥事儿啊，老岳还能让他李英超给吃了？

结果后来还真是。

中间穿插一下倒霉助攻小孩娄滋博，岳明辉的好弟弟之一，李英超飞醋吃上天非找人问清楚关于岳明辉的一二三，娄滋博皮上天添油加醋不嫌事儿大造谣四五六，后来被李英超发现他骗人，流着泪买了十根冰棍儿给李振洋。（洋跟超赌小娄压根就不是喜欢老岳，是喜欢他的同桌昊昊，超输了就把他偷吃的十根冰棍儿买回冰箱里，洋输了就给全家表演可乐拉花。）

某次节日四个人聚餐，觥筹交错共享欢乐的时刻，卜凡拿着一杯牛栏山说，感谢老岳替我和洋洋照顾小弟，这些日子又当爹又当妈太辛苦了。我们深刻理解照顾李英超同志的不容易，组织敬你一杯。

李振洋捧哏，敬岳老牛同志一杯。

岳明辉那点戏精因子也给开发出来了，他端着酒杯哈哈点头，头上小揪跟着disco：我一定不负组织众望，好好培养我们祖国的花朵。

李英超看着他们仨直摇头。

李振洋这边和卜凡没羞没躁同居生活快乐似神仙，李英超岳明辉那边好好学习天天向上。

李英超毕竟是个青春期冲动小孩，有一回他和酒醉之后的岳明辉一个恰好一个不小心就擦枪走火了。

场面那个激烈，那个惨不忍睹，那个地动山摇。

偏偏第二天李振洋突袭检查，捉奸在床。

四个人开始家庭会议。

老岳，你这太一般了，你怎么能对未成年下手呢，我当初让你来是给李英超补课的。

李英超一听，你有啥你冲我来，不关岳老师的事！

李振洋一听，你胳膊肘咋还往外拐呢！你到底姓李还是姓岳啊！

李英超说现在是8102年了哥哥！不兴随夫姓了！

卜凡玩着游戏接了一句，哇弟弟，我还以为你 受 不住呢。

这下没人说话了。

家庭会议因暴力被迫提前结束。

施暴者岳明辉，李振洋，李英超。

总之最后李英超亲哥同意了这门婚事，因为有了岳明辉，他和卜凡终于可以像正常的小情侣一样谈恋爱了，因为从前他要管李英超的时候，他们仨像极了一家三口。

在岳老师的帮助下，李英超同学的成绩突飞猛进，李振洋乐开了花。

后来作为家长代表发言的时候李振洋说：

“这聪明脑瓜，随亲哥。”

李英超坐在下面给他傻哥拍视频留念，手举得酸死了，跟岳明辉抱怨。

岳明辉毫不留情，随他？他可是去吃牛排问人家today beef today kill的人吼。

李英超一听，岳岳！你什么时候和李振洋吃饭不带我了？

番外备注梗

李英超问他哥，哥你给我凡哥的电话备注是什么？

李振洋拿出手机就给卜凡打了个电话，显示屏上写着 A 小凡，然后那头“洋洋你是不是想我了”的青岛普通话从电话里传出来。

李英超问卜凡，凡哥你给我哥的电话备注是什么？

卜凡按着拨号盘上的“4”，给李振洋的电话打了出去，屏幕上是A 洋洋，加一个特别阳刚的小红心。

李英超问岳明辉给自己的电话备注什么。

岳明辉在收藏联系人里的第一栏里找到李英超的名字给他看，岳明辉给的备注是A 超儿。

李英超点点头，然后把岳明辉的电话备注改成了O 明辉。

直到有一天被他亲哥捅娄子在聚会上哈哈大笑，李英超的电话备注才在岳明辉的肌肉块子的威胁下重新改回了A 岳老师。


End file.
